fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gra
Could someone please tell me exactly where it's said that Anri's brothers split Anri's kingdom into the new Altea and Gra after the inheritance struggle? 22:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I believe in Mystery of the Emblem, it is mentioned that Anri died childless and his brother Marcelus succeeded him as King of Altea. It is later mentioned that Altea and Gra split due to a succession crisis after Anri's death, so presumably, he has another brother who felt he had just as much claim to the throne as Marcelus did.--Otherarrow 15:59, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :The Japanese wiki also echoed this, mentioning a disgrunted brother of Marcelus creating Gra. Emperor Hardin 01:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :AFAIK, there is no evidence either way that Anri's family formed Gra. The original statement was that "there was a succession problem in Altea and part of Altea broken off to form Gra". When I was working on the FE3 translation, I interpreted "part of Altea" as being "part of Altea's royal family", but having learned more of the Archanea lore and other FE games, I realised it doesn't necessary mean that. :I believe The Complete implies that it was disgruntled nobles or politicians who formed Gra, in a similar manner to Daein and Crimea's formations. As for Japanese wikis, I seriously couldn't find anything about "Anri's 2nd brother", do you have a link to that? I'm assuming they're just referring to information the English fandom is putting out. Aveyn Knight 13:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::If The Complete implies disgruntled nobles, then we should change it, yes? Or is it not clear enough? Although I do have to wonder how a supposedly backwater country with a very recent founding could have nobles powerful enough to cause a split, but I guess Anri could have reigned long enough for such people to arise to prominence?--Otherarrow 13:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I'd like to wait on Emperor Hardin's link, but I guess you can change it now if you want. Here's the exact quote, translated by TheEnd: "The crown was passed down to Anri's younger brother, Cornelia, but since the succession was complicated, an ambitious radical faction led many of the population away from Altea into a nearby island, founding the independent kingdom of Gra." There is a slight spanner in the works, as The Complete claims Cornelia is Anri's younger brother, the 2nd king of Altea. However, he's called Marcelus in the game. I'm guessing The Complete messed up or used some in-development info, but the book's generally been on the mark (the anniversary book is even worse, it said that Phoenicis was the nation that fell foul to the blood pact... unless that's true). Aveyn Knight 22:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::How odd. I take it his full name isn't Marcelus Cornelia Altea? Joking aside, it does seem like Gra wasn't founded by a Anri relative after all, but by politicians/nobles not willing to hail Marcelus as king. Apparently, they were a popular faction, considering they took much of the population with them. But that isn't here or there.--Otherarrow 23:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC) The Japanese Wikipedia page for Akaneia(the continent) was my source, specifically the section on Gra. Here it is from Babelfish. Graphic Kingdom (Kingdom of Gra) is located in the heart of the continent Akaneia kingdom. Was originally part of the kingdom Aritia, 537 Akaneia calendar, there is a history that is spun on the throne by force of disgruntled brother of Henry Maruseresu Mediusu heroes subdue the dark dragon. While these circumstances, and Aritia the "brother country" Jioru dark despite the outbreak of war upon the king to destroy the alliance as a cooperative relationship with Aritia, Cornelius King because of this violent Aritia River Menidi die. Heavy Knight (armor type) have been the backbone of the kingdom, in the regular army includes virtually anyone to Exile, Orthodox and even compliment a strong sense of the gathering is hard to say. Jioru be struck by the dark war coalition led by the maintenance of Cornelius Mars. After the dark end of the war, succeeded to the throne of national power ITC follows the daughter of decline Jioru, CIMA to abdicate after the war hero. Ground as part of the United Kingdom and became an independent state Akaneia disappeared. Emperor Hardin 05:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :I saw in the Jiol page that said: "He is a descendant of Anri's older brother, so it may have been possible for him to use the Falchion, though he never gets the chance as Gharnef steals it." But, I wasn't actually sure if that's correct or if Arni had more than one sibiling? 23:28, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Pay attention, we are debating if that is actually true. It apparently isn't. (and "Older" is probably a typo of some kind)--Otherarrow 23:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for the link. I took a good look, but I'm pretty sure Babelfish is misinterpreting the words. For reference, I also threw the sentence into Google Translate and got pretty much the same translation as you, so it seems to be a common problem. :::The line actually reads more along the lines of "Was part of the Kingdom of Altea, but in Archanea 537, a faction that was not pleased with Marcelus, the younger brother of the dragon-slaying hero Anri, succeeding the throne left to become independent." The "brother" is a reference to Marcelus, not a 2nd brother and "disgruntled" is describing the faction. Aveyn Knight 14:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmm thats interesting, so the Japanese foundation is more vague. I still think the founder of Gra must've had some bloodline connection to the royal family. How could some rich guy get about of Half of Altea to support his invalid claim and come with him to found a new nation are a faroff isle. This would explain Jiol's desire for the falchion(as shown in chapter 14). Some other info from the online translate also says Jiol heavily taxed the people of Gra. Emperor Hardin 07:18, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::This is getting into speculation territory, but people can be easily swayed depending on the circumstances and the arguments. Despite being the hero who saved the world, Anri himself was a peasant and didn't receive the blessings of Archanea's nobility to become Artemis's husband and their king, but he could be king of Altea, meaning the nobility have a great influence in this era. Moreover, in some peoples' eyes Marcelus is but a shadow of Anri, a man who was not as great as Anri and, at worse, possibly did nothing during Medeus's invasion. If he was Anri's son, they could have accepted him as the hero's successor. ::::As for Jiol, he may not have known only Anri's descendants could wield it or he stole it for another reason. Gharnef also stole the Falchion, but to keep it away from Marth, so Jiol could have done the same to spite Altea. If the Falchion really was that important to him, how comes he let Gharnef take it away from him? Aveyn Knight 13:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::I am actually sure Gharnef claimed that he stole the Falchion because he wanted to use it against Medeus eventually. Jiol let him take it because Jiol is a coward and didn't want Gharnef any reason to turn on him. As for only Marth being able to wield it, I am not sure it is literally a case of "only Anri's heirs can wield it", as Marth technically isn't Anri's direct descendent. Allow me to speculate for a bit, but I think it's more of a tradition thing: Marth isn't the only one who can wield the Falchion, but rather, Marth is the only one who is expected to wield the Falchion. But I'm getting off topic, I'm sorry.--Otherarrow 14:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Its probably a little late to contiue this, I still don't think Altean's nobles would've had that much sway as nobility would've just been formed recently and typically nobility is formed by lesser relatives of the royal family. I get the impression Jiol felt the Falchion was his birthright and his betrayal was partially jealously, he probably also wanted it to keep Doluna in check. I also think Gharnef took the Falchion from under Gra's nose and Jiol never realized it, in one fan translation Jiol even says "Damn they're betraying me like I betrayed Cornelius." However I still don't think Gra's lineage was as direct as Altea, the creator of Gra was probably a cousin or brother in law of Anri. :::::Speaking of Gharnef, I think he had his own plans for using the Falchion and that it had something to do with raising someone with the Aum Staff. Emperor Hardin 01:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC)